Horizontal and vertical tracks for sectional overhead type garage doors are typically mounted to jambs of suitable frames provided in walls of buildings or vehicles by angled flag brackets. Examples of angled flag brackets commercially available hitherto include Duo Dec and Universal Dec, distributed by Arrow Tru Line, Inc., Archbold, Ohio, Vertical Flag Angle, distributed by Napoleon Spring Works, Inc., Archbold, Ohio, and Vertical Splice Angle and Slotted Decorator, distributed by Collier Industries, Inc., Collier, W.Va.
Even though the above-mentioned angled flag brackets are currently used to mount the tracks to jambs, they are not without drawbacks. First of all, manufacturing imperfections in the horizontal and vertical tracks or in the frames may prevent the tracks from being properly aligned to be plumb or square or level when connected to one another and/or mounted to the jambs. Horizontal or vertical adjustments may therefore be required in order to align the tracks when connecting one to the other or when mounting the tracks to the jambs. Unfortunately, the angled flag brackets available heretofore do not permit the tracks to be adjusted in both horizontal and vertical directions. The manufacturers of sectional overhead type garage doors and frames are therefore required to carry and package both types of brackets to cover both situations even though only vertical or horizontal adjustment may be required at the time of assembly and installation. It goes without saying that this drawback adds to the cost and number of inventory items that the manufacturers must carry and package. Moreover, in those instances when the door frames do not lie square or the manufacturing imperfections in the tracks require both vertical and horizontal adjustments, the angled flag brackets currently available are inadequate since they provide for only vertical or horizontal adjustment, but not both.
Second, the angled flag brackets currently available are typically designed for use with a particular standard size track that can accommodate either 13/8 inch, 13/4 inch, or 2 inch thick doors and that has either a 10 inch, 12 inch, or 15 inch horizontal track radius. In other words, the thicknesses of the doors and the radiuses of the horizontal tracks determine which of the angled flag brackets available heretofore must be selected and packaged with these components. Again, this lack of versatility between the angled flag brackets available hitherto requires the manufacturers of sectional overhead type garage doors to increase the number of items that they must carry in their inventories. Moreover, it adds potential complexities and confusion as to packaging since the right size and number of angled flag brackets must be packaged with the right tracks and doors.
Third, there are situations when the end bearing plates, to which the cable drums of sectional overhead type garage doors are mounted, must remain free-standing because the door jambs of the doors frames are too short. This is undesirable since the torque from the torsion springs may twist the end bearing plates from lateral movements. Because of the design of the current angled flag brackets, the end bearing plates are not mounted to the angled flag brackets. Thus, even when the angled flag brackets available up to now are employed to connect the tracks to one another and mount the tracks to shortened door jambs, the end bearing plates are left free-standing.
Consequently, there is a demand in the sectional overhead door industry for an angled flag bracket which permits tracks to be adjusted in both vertical and horizontal directions at the time of installation, which is suitable for use with substantially all standard size tracks, and which can permit end bearing plates to be mounted thereto in those situations where the supports, such as door jambs, are too short, thereby significantly reducing the number of items the manufacturers of sectional overhead garage door systems must carry in their inventories and package.